


The various misadventures of the Anteiku wait staff (Guest starring Ayato and others)

by TheLiteralGarbageCan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I take suggestions, Kinda AU, TOuka is a big sister, Touka and Ayato don't hate each other, anything goes tbh, ayato is makes horrible wait staff, no smut tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteralGarbageCan/pseuds/TheLiteralGarbageCan
Summary: *PReviously titled Coffee and Swears* This is basically my excuse to write a bunch of self-satisfying one-shots of some of my favorite characters from another one of my favorite shows.





	1. Ayato the conversationalist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site so any critiques and tips would be highly encouraged. Enjoy whatever this is I guess.

Before we start anything let get one thing clear: Ayato does _not_ like people. Ghoul or human he hates them, every last one of them. Yet here he was, with a painful grin on his face and asking what some pathetic human wanted for coffee. Him, a (former) member of Aogiri, the black rabbit, was waiting tables at some stupid coffee shop. And for icing on the cake anytime he anything even close to a swear he gets yelled at (Seriously, who can’t say “damn” for god’s sake), just fucking perfect for him. How the hell he even got into such a shitty situation is all because of his stupid sister. ~~Though he had to admit it was nice seeing her happy and with other people.~~

He scribbled down the person’s order with barely legible handwriting and went to tell the current worker at the coffee, who happened to be Touka.

“I need a black coffee, extra sugar and whipped cream.” He said, not even bothering to give a glance at her.

“And what’s the magic word?” She waved a finger at him with a smug grin on her face.

“Fucking. now.” He muttered through gritted teeth. Touka smacked him on the head.

“We have a customer right next to us!” she said as she gave a nod towards one of the regular customers at the shop.

“Not my fault you’re a **BITCH**.” He said, purposely yelling the last word. “Just get the coffee, if you can even do that, Dumbass.”

He said as he went over to the next customer. This one had a friendly smile and you could see his need to talk everyone’s ear off, Ayato hated him already. If he had to make conversation he was going to shoot himself.

“Yo, I haven’t seen you around here. Are you a new worker?” He asked. And here we go.

“Yeah. Can I get your order?” He growled through a gritted smile.

“I thought so, I’m a regular so I know most faces here. When’d you start?” Why won’t he just shut up? “

A week ago. What do you want today?

“Cool. You kinda look like like that cutie over there.” He pointed to his sister at the bar area. “Is she your sister?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Your order?” He was losing his patience fast with this guy and he was about to punch his lights out if he kept talking about Touka like that.

“Hey…” he looked around as if he was hiding something and leaned in close to Ayato. “Do you know if she’s single? Because I-”

Ayato had enough. “You aren’t going to go anywhere near her if you want to keep your eyes. In fact if I find out you some much as say one word to her I’ll personally gouge your fucking eyes out with a rusty spoon, maybe even cut off your fingers with a butter knife and let you bleed slowly to death as I laugh at your dead corpse. Understood? Though Ayato wasn’t very tall he was still looming over the man since he was sitting down, so he leaned down so he was a few inches away from his face. 

The man let out a squeak that sound like a “yes sir” before bolting out of the coffee shop. The entire shop was looking at him but he couldn’t care less, he just made his way to the bar areas and leaned onto the table where Touka stood with fire in her eyes.

“So are you done with that coffee or are you gonna take another year and a half?” He said tilting his head.

Long story short he is no longer allowed near that customer. (surprisingly he did come back and is still a regular there. As long as Ayato has the day off when he comes)


	2. Cleaning detail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know these are going to pretty much be centered around Ayato unless something else is requested. Also translations will be at the end of the chapter in the notes if you want to know what the lullaby means along with the song name if you want to look it up yourself. Sorry if the characters seem OOC I just wanted some fluff, ok?

 Ayato didn't mind staying late to clean the floors and tables of Anteiku, in fact, is was one of the least annoying jobs he had there. It was mainly quiet with no one barking at him for doing something wrong and he usually got a cup of coffee from Yoshimura for staying late. So he swept the floors of the small shop with a less mean snarl on his face then it usually had. He began to hum a lullaby his father used to sing to him when he was little with even realizing it. He'd never tell Touka this but he actually remember the words and even sang it to himself when he was upset (He refused to let anyone see him while he was weak, even if he was surrounded by friends). He hummed the lullaby while remembering back to when his father would sing it.

_**Yurikago no uta o** _   
_**Kanariya ga utau yo** _   
_**Nenneko Nenneko** _   
_**Nenneko yo** _

_Ayato lay next to a sleeping Touka on their bed as their father sung the melody, his tiny fist slowly letting go from the fabric of the sheets and the last of his tears drying from his nightmare as his dad ran his hands through the boy's hair. His smile was warm and made him feel safe as he listened to his father's voice._

_**Yurikago no ue ni** _   
_**Biwa no mi ga yureru yo** _   
_**Nenneko Nenneko** _   
_**Nenneko yo** _

_His eyes began to grow heavier with every word, but he wanted to listen to the rest of the song. He loved hearing his father sing to him. He had a tiny grin as he looked at his father with sleepy eyes as he put a tiny hand on the man's cheek as if to make sure he was really there._

_**Yurikago no tsuna o** _   
_**Kinezumi ga yusuru** _   
_**Nenneko Nenneko** _   
_**Nenneko yo** _

_His father just smiled and held the boy's hand, still singing, assuring him that he wasn't leaving. Ayato gripped his hand tighter, making sure he wouldn't go._

_**Yurikago no yume ni** _   
_**Kiiroi tsuki ga kakaru yo** _   
_**Nenneko Nenneko** _   
_**Nenneko yo** _

He finally let himself drift off as he heard the last lines of the song. His smile following him into his dreams.

 

Ayato looked back at the memory, remembering his father's voice as he lulled him into a much-needed sleep that night. He remembered how he would do that every time his little eyes snapped open in the middle of the night filled with tears, and how he would still be there holding his hand when he woke up the next morning. He missed hearing that sing, yet the memory didn't fill him with sadness. He remembered it fondly and cherished it, and he flashed a rare smile. He actually finished cleaning the tables with that smile on his face. It wasn't until he saw a camera flash about half an hour later that his smile left. It was replaced with his normal scowled as he dropped the rag he had been using to wipe the tables and stormed to the source of the flash.

"Touka get out here, now! I know you took a photo of me." He said with crossed arms.

His sister emerged from under the counter. "I'm sorry but when I came to pick you up you were smiling and it was so cute I had to take a picture. I hardly ever see you smile anymore." She said while waving the picture had gotten on her phone.

"Delete it." Was all he said.

"But-"

"I said delete it."

"Only if you can catch me." She said before bolting to the car.

"YOU SHIT WEASEL!" He yelled at her as he tried to catch up, leaving the room and long forgetting about his usual cup of coffee from Yoshimura.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A canary sings  
> A cradle song  
> Sleep, sleep,  
> Sleep, child
> 
> Above the cradle,  
> The loquat fruits sway  
> Sleep, sleep,  
> Sleep, child
> 
> A squirrel rocks  
> The cradle by its rope  
> Sleep, sleep,  
> Sleep, child
> 
> Dreams in a cradle,  
> With the yellow moon shining down  
> Sleep, sleep,  
> Sleep, child
> 
> The song is called: Song of the Cradle


	3. Sandwiches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance I have made some characters terribly OOC but I've had this scenario in my head for a long time. (Also this AU has Kaneki post-white hair(/ Jason being a total asshole) but he works at Anteiku and is not so much of a dick. Basically just me adding characters beCAUSE THEY DESERVE TO BE HAPPY GOD DAMN IT.

Ayato glared down at the sandwich on his plate, not even a bite taken out of it. Kaneki, who was sitting in front of him at the small coffee shop of Anteiku, gave a small huff as he looked at the younger ghoul.

"Come one Ayato, I know it tastes bad but you have to at least try." He said, pushing the plate towards him.

"Easy for you to say, you used to eat this crap." Ayato spat as he shoved the plate right back.

"That doesn't mean it tastes any better for me _now_." Kaneki pointed out. "It's not that hard, you just have to pretend to like it." 

"Why don't **you** eat it if it's 'not that hard' "

Kankei gave a small frown before taking the plate and grabbing one of the sandwich halves from it. He took a bite and quickly swallowed it, keeping a smile as he did to prove his point.  He was by no means the best at hiding his distaste for human food but he could at least make it seem believable enough. 

"See? Now you try." 

Ayato muttered something Kaneki couldn't make out before snatching up one of the sandwich half and forcing himself to take a bite and forced it down, only to throw it up into the nearby waste basket.

"What the hell do humans eat that?" He said before taking a swig of water to wash the taste out of his mouth. "It tastes like shit."

Kankei just smiled. "You're getting better. You almost kept it down this time. Let's try again."

"Again?" Ayato said, his usual snarled dropped and the underlying growl in his tone gone.

"Yeah, just a few more times and we'll be done for today."

"A few?" 

"Yep, you've got to get the hang of it sooner or later." Kaneki tried reassuring him.

Ayato just stared at him, blinking every once in awhile until Kaneki tried to snap him out of it.

"Ayato, are you alright?" Kankei said, waving a hand in his face.

"Kaneki, why do you hate me?" Ayato said with a genuinely curious tone.  "What did I do for you to do something like this? Is it because I told Hide I would eat his eyeballs if he didn't shut his face that one time? Because I didn't mean it and I said sorry I mean touka made me say sorry but I still did.. ~~.I only muttered it but it still counts, right?~~ "

"I don't hate you! I'm just trying to help you blend in with humans... Wait you said _**what** _ to Hide?... You know what, I think we're done for today." Kankei sighed and gave up, holding his head in his hands,

"Really? Like really really?" Ayato asked.

"Yes, really really. I have to go talk with Hide about something now anyway."

"Finally." He said, his usual snarl back on his face as he stood up and walked away. "I have shit to do, ya know."

"Ayato why are you like this?" Kankei muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, centipede fucker!" Ayato called from the other side of the shop.

"The hell did you call me, you prick?!" Kaneki yelled before chasing after him and out of the store.

Sometimes, Ayato admits, he enjoys having people who care about him. Even if they nag at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably sucks but I really wanted to write it so forgive me for how horrible this is I tried.


	4. Author Note (Sorry

A'right so, first of all, I'm sorry to any of you who were hoping for another chapter (all -5 of you out there). Anyway, as you can probably tell by the title change I'm revamping this half-dead book since I recently got back into the fandom since :Re is going to be animated soon-ish. So basically this is just going to become a one-shot book formatted the same way as my other ones because I can't ever just write a single story with an ongoing plot :^). I'll keep up the previous chapters even though I don't really like them since they're from a while ago and I like to think that my writing has improved a lot since then (not to mention they're riddled with errors). I'll probably have anther re-vamped chapter out by the end of the week. Thank you guys and goodbye!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I have plenty more of these so don't worry. Also don't forget I'll take requests and I'd like any tips for this site and critiques. Also I swear these will get longer as I start to get better.


End file.
